Oscuridad infinita
by Misterysmile
Summary: A veces soñamos cosas imposibles, buscamos alcanzar esos sueños sin pararnos a pensar que existe la posibilidad de que nunca se cumplan. Somos ingenuos, lo damos todo sin recibir nada y siempre existen las mismas posibilidades.Que todo salga bien o que salga mal. Solo que en este caso, si las cosas salen mal entrarás en una espiral de oscuridad infinita.Una de la que nunca se sale.


**Hola gente, bueno este es mi primer fic de Puella Magi Madoka Mágica y…espero que les guste. Habla sobre los sentimientos más hondos de Sayaka jejeje Espero que comenten y me den su opinión y gracias por leer **

_**OSCURIDAD INFINITA**_

Al principio creí que ser una "chica mágica" era algo genial. Me lo imaginaba como ser una súper heroína, alguien que ayudaría a las personas y las salvaría de las brujas. ¿Pero…Ser una Puella Magi realmente era eso? Si alguna vez lo pensaste, estás muy equivocada.

Las Puellas Magi nacemos de un anhelo, un deseo que una criatura superior es capaz de concedernos. ¿Pero acaso los deseos son gratis? Todo tiene un precio en esta vida. El mío por ejemplo era curar al chico al que profundamente amaba. Y eso me costó demasiado.

Porque a veces el amor puede resultar una ilusión, y no todo siempre sale como quieres. La vida no es todo color de rosa, y los deseos que aparentemente pueden ser buenos pueden llevarte a la _**oscuridad**_ eterna.

Eso lo comprendí tarde, pues al principio me gustaba la idea de convertirme en una cazadora de brujas y encima recibir un deseo como premio. A simple vista eso parece genial ¿verdad? Te vuelves invencible y poderosa, puedes hacer lo que quieras y ayudar a la gente salvándola de monstruos sin compasión. Encima yo tenía lo que quería, mi amor se curó y volvió a hacer lo que más le gustaba…Tocar el violín.

Yo no quería agradecimientos por mi sacrificio, tan solo me bastaba con verle desde lejos como una tonta enamorada y saber que…ahora él era feliz gracias a mi. Eso me llenaba, pero a la vez ansiaba un premio por lo que hice, necesitaba su amor a cambio. Y al no obtenerlo, me di cuenta de que a veces somos tan ingenuos que vendemos nuestras almas, nuestros sueños e ilusiones para una causa perdida.

¿Y luego de eso qué pasa? En el fondo de mi corazón yo misma deseaba regresar al pasado. Retroceder en el tiempo y gritarle a esa Sayaka ingenua que no cometiera la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque tenía toda una vida por delante, y hacer un contrato vendiendo tu alma era como arrebatártela de un solo golpe.

Mi deseo nació de la _**esperanza**_. Porque anhelaba ser esa chica perfecta que salvaba el mundo y tener al amor de mi vida en mis brazos…

Pero al no suceder lo que yo quería, mi corazón se convirtió poco a poco en una espiral de _**desesperación**_. Y una vez que entras en ella…Ya no puedes salir.

Poco a poco fui adentrándome en la oscuridad sin darme cuenta. Mi corazón se volvió un pozo negro en el que solo había soledad y llantos. Hice daño a mi mejor amiga, lo poco que tenía se esfumó en el aire…Y matar brujas salvando gente ya no me llenaba.

Porque aquel contrato que hice con Kyubey fue una simple estafa. Y lo que nunca me imaginé, era que yo misma iba a correr el mismo destino que mis peores enemigos.

Pronto, todo por lo que luché se vino abajo. Y ahí es cuando algo ocurre, la oscuridad de tu alma sale al exterior y te consume. Ya no eres más una Puella Magi dispuesta a comerte el mundo…si no una bruja dispuesta a comerte a las personas…

Eso era un cruel castigo por el crimen cometido. Convertirte en un ser sin compasión que solo es capaz de matar era la peor de las torturas. Porque al mirarte en el espejo ya no ves a esa chica buena llena de sueños que solías ser, sino que lo que te encuentras es a un monstruo que lo que busca es la desgracia de los demás…

…

Hubo una vez alguien a quien odiaba con toda mi alma, o al menos yo misma pensaba eso al principio. Su recuerdo me hace reír, ella era rebelde, egoísta, hacía lo que quería y como quería y eso me molestaba bastante. Siempre andábamos peleando, ¡una vez incluso nos matamos!

Sin embargo, yo a ella no la deseaba ningún mal y…¿Quién me iba a decir que era esa molesta chica la que más se esforzó por salvarme de la oscuridad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero…aun así hay algo de lo que me arrepiento. La arrastré conmigo a la muerte por un deseo inútil…Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando te conviertes en una bruja. Tú misma te adentras en la oscuridad…pero también arrastras a los demás contigo.

Y finalmente, derramando una lágrima me di cuenta de algo. La cosa que más me dolía en el alma y me destrozaba el orgullo…

"**Había sido una estúpida… tan** **estúpida…"**

_FIN_


End file.
